


form Pun-tron

by ahatfullofoctarine (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr prompt hoards [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ahatfullofoctarine
Summary: “You realize we’re in the middle of a war, right?”Matt goes quiet, the smile on his face dimming.“What?” Shiro says.“Huh? Oh, nothing, just trying topiece togetherif there wasmoreI couldtake awayfrom that-”. . .Alternatively; Shiro's new circumstances make him prime real estate for puns. Spoilers for S7.





	form Pun-tron

**Author's Note:**

> i am totally nailing this [prompt list](http://musingmemes.tumblr.com/post/160471306196/protector-protectee-starters-no-you-cant-go) upside-down and up the shiny hidey hole oh well
> 
> Prompt: "please come back in one piece."

“You guys got this, so. Come back in one piece, alright?”

It isn’t Shiro’s most motivating pep talk but the hangar falls silent anyway, paladins black and red whirling on their heels to face him; gazes impossibly wide yet somehow still able to convey emotions that sit on opposing ends of the spectrum. Lance that of utter delight, Keith that of abject horror.  

Lance is the first to move, grabbing Keith by the sleeve of his lion suit. Keith closes his eyes.

“ _Dude_.” Lance says. Or rather,  _insists_.

“Don’t.” Keith warns, but there's little bite to it.  He shrugs Lance’s grasp off and attempts to resume his trajectory toward Black. “C'mon Lance, we're wasting time-”

“Oh my God!” Lance exclaims with a laugh, shoving him. “You. Two. Faced!” He accuses in between shoves. “It was your jo --  _mmpghh_!”

“Guys.” Shiro attempts to walk over to intervene, but a gloved hand clamps over his shoulder and has enough strength to hold him in place.

Matt doesn't say anything as Shiro’s gaze meets his, just holds up the two welding helmets he's returned with from storage to remind him there’s still repair work to be tended to on Atlus.

“Right.” Shiro says.  Even so, Lance looks in danger of asphyxiating and he can't help but worry if Keith hasn't learnt the limits of his own strength yet. “Keith-”

“It's as you say.” Keith’s tone is curt, yet professional and might have done a convincing job of acquitting him, if not for the awkward sleeper-hold he presently has Lance in, and the overly tight smile on his face.  For a guy who spends most of his time brooding over hypothetical worse-case scenarios - it’s a hard sell. “We’ve got this. We'll be back.”

He releases Lance and they go, shoulder to shoulder. Lance apparently not learning his lesson as he continues to nudge Keith; Keith swatting him away to no avail.

“Remember:  _one_  piece!” Matt calls after them, squeezing Shiro's shoulder.  

It's when Shiro registers the emphasis on ‘one’ that the unintended, somehow humbling irony of his earlier statement hits. He pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling tired to the depths of his soul, and possibly the astral plane Allura pulled him out of.

“Seriously?” he says. “That’s  _all_  they took away from that?”

“ _Took away_?” Matt repeats with a chuckle, dabbing the corners of his eyes.  “Yeah, I suppose you could say that.” Shiro punches him in the shoulder for it, but Matt laughs even harder, sounding so  _proud_ , the traitor.

“You realize we’re in the middle of a war, right?”

Matt goes quiet, the smile on his face dimming.

“What?” Shiro says.

“Huh? Oh, nothing, just trying to  _piece_   _together_  if there was  _more_  I could  _take away_  from that-”

Shiro snatches a helmet out of Matt’s hands without another word and dons it while Matt howls with laughter,  snapping the visor down to conceal the visual confirmation of how hot his face feels. Matt has to jog after him to catch up.

“Oh come on, that was funny! Shiro.  _Shiro_!”

“Should’ve stayed on the astral plane,” Shiro mutters.


End file.
